things we said today
by joker to the thief
Summary: "Do you even remember what I said yesterday?" Her brow scrunches up and she looks up at him with wide, Disney Princess eyes. "No."


**AN: **just a little bit of fluff from the LJ drabble meme. Prompt from **_bewolke _**:)

* * *

Puck does not make a habit of dodging his girlfriend. Hey, he's not the same guy he was last year, fuck you very much. He actually likes having a girlfriend. And for once, the girl he's in a relationship with doesn't make him want to stab his heart (or ears or eyes…) out with a pen.

But today's different. It's the morning after and he knows shit's gonna be awkward. He had shimmied down the tree next to her window as soon as it was light out because he knew that she'd make a big deal out of everything and fuck, he'd rather watch that sparkly, gay-ass vampire movie again than go through that conversation. Don't get him wrong – it's not that he didn't mean it; he did. It's just…it's Rachel. She'll make a big deal out of it and there'll be talking_. _About…_emotions_. He shudders just thinking about it.

He knows it's gonna be nearly impossible. First of all, they're in three classes and Glee together. Second...girl is sneaky. He wants to blame Team Asian's influence on Rachel becoming all ninja but figures he's not going to risk getting slapped on the head again for 'racist stereotypes that serve to push back any progress we've had regarding ethnic sensitivities'.

Whatever. Still doesn't explain how Mike has those throwing stars in his locker.

So anyway, mission for today: Evade and Escape.

Yeah…see, that'd totally make a lot more sense if he wasn't hanging around her locker like a putz. And, like clockwork, here she comes, in her pink-sweatered, short-skirted glory. There's a big smile on her face once she spots him and he shouldn't find it cute that she starts walking a little faster but he does.

He's just waiting for it. Here it comes…

"Good morning, Noah!" she says brightly, with a peck (a _peck_?) on the lips before she turns to exchange her books in her locker."Were you able to peruse my email with the notes for our history project?"

_What the fuck? _"Um, no?"

"Noah!" she huffs. "You know how Mrs. Lefkowitz hates it when I'm the only one talking! Come on, if we get there early, I can go over what you need to say about the surrender of Cornwallis and you don't stand in front of the class looking like a prop." She takes his hand and tries to tug him towards their room but he's not budging.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?" And no, he's not whining or anything; he's just…concerned. Yeah, that's it.

"Well…yes. What else is there?"

"Do you even remember what I said yesterday?"

Her brow scrunches up and she looks up at him with wide, Disney Princess eyes. "No."

He blinks. Well that was unexpected. "Um, alright then. Good. Fantastic. Neither do I," he clears his throat uncomfortably. "So...History?"

She brightens up and loops her arm around his. "Yes, let's go. Oh and I made you a sandwich for lunch with some smoked turkey, Gruyere, that horseradish mustard you seem to like and organic lettuce. I got it from that little stand at the farmer's market that Daddy says…" And then she starts yammering on about organic produce and this expose she saw on 60 Minutes while all he can think of is how can she not remember?

He remembers it like it was fucking yesterday (probably because it actually was, genius). They're at her house and right before they crash on the bed, he says it clear as day. Okay, so maybe they were both on the verge of falling asleep on her bed when he said it and maybe he was plastered (which is actually putting it mildly)…but come on! Him saying 'I love you' is, like, _epic. _

The first time he ever tells her he loves her, like 'head-over-heels-hand-your-balls-over' in love with her, there should be some sort of reaction. _Any_ reaction. Fuck, he'll even take a 'thank you' at this point. Damn it, what's a guy have to do?

He broods through 4 hours of classes (when your chances of getting laid are directly proportional to the number of classes you attend - and manage to pass - you show up, okay?). He simmers all throughout Glee (pretty sure Mr. Schue is having a nervous breakdown trying to figure out what he's up to). He's practically seething by the time he drags Rachel out of school and into his truck for the ride home.

And she doesn't even say anything about his obvious mood all day. It's just a totally normal day in Rachel Berry Land. Meanwhile, he's pissed. By the time they get to her place and she turns to get her bag, he explodes (yeah, all that stuff about talking and emotions? Out the fucking window).

"Okay, that does it," he growls out, slapping his hands on the steering wheel. "How could you not remember what I said? Seems pretty important to me! What, is 'I love you' that fucking forgettable? Or is it because it ain't St. Finn saying the damned words? Which is it, Rach?"

Her hand on the door handle, she pauses and blinks up at his furious face. "Well, considering that you said it under the influence of copious amounts of alcohol - none of the above," she says matter-of-factly.

"_Ah-ha_! You little liar! You do remember!" A part of him is having an out-of-body experience right now, like _Who the fuck is that idiot pointing at his girlfriend like a maniac? _but he legit feels like doing a victory dance.

She rolls her eyes. "Of course I remember. But if you think I'm going to accept as gospel truth anything that comes out of your mouth when you're that inebriated, I'd be calling you 'Galactic President Super McAwesomeville' on a 24-hour basis."

He takes a minute to ponder how badass it would be if that were true before he gets back to the matter at hand. "So why didn't you say anything? You're...you. You would've been all up on that shit."

She doesn't say a word, only shifting her bag on her shoulder and opening the door, and he's afraid he said something wrong. But as she leans in to give him a kiss goodbye, she whispers in his ear: "What, and miss the opportunity to mess with your head?"

He's still doing his best impression of a statue by the time her giggle echoes in his ears. _Why that little… _She's already halfway down the drive when he leans out the window.

"Hey, Rach!" he calls out.

She turns around, her short skirt swirling around her thighs. "Yes, Noah?" she replies with a positively evil grin on her face.

"I love you."

She laughs out loud, clear and bell-like. "I love you too!" she shouts back, blowing him a kiss.

He only rolls his eyes and gives her a wave before pulling away from the curb. Of course Rachel Berry would be the one who has him shouting 'I love you' from the fucking rooftops. Front lawns. Whatever. Probably had it planned that way, all sneaky-midget-ninja-romantic-comedy style. Typical. He shakes his head as he drives home and smirks to himself.

That's his girl.


End file.
